Please Be Together
by firu sandpie
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun rumah tangga Akashi dan Furihata berjalan harmonis. Kebahagiaan pun menjadi lebih sempurna setelah kehadiran Ryuhou. Buah cinta pertama mereka. Namun kendala mulai muncul dan Furihata memutuskan...


**Please Be Together  
Part 1**

 **Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Furihata Kouki**

 **Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **Story original made by Firusupie**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Sudah 3 tahun rumah tangga Akashi dan Furihata berjalan harmonis. Kebahagiaan pun menjadi lebih sempurna setelah kehadiran Ryuhou. Buah cinta pertama mereka. Namun kendala mulai muncul dan Furihata memutuskan..._

Happy reading~

Pagi hari yang sempurna. Dibangunkan oleh harumnya masakan dan bunyi alat-alat dapur yang memadu merdu. Membuat si pendengar rindu jika sedang tidak berada dirumah untuk waktu yang lama. Perut lapar Akashi menggeram. Mengajak tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur mewah untuk dua orang itu.

'hug' Akashi memeluk sang istri yang sedang membuat sarapan dengan penuh cinta  
"A..Akashi, sudah bangun ternyata."

"hm.. Dimana Ryo?"

"Masih tidur, bangunkan saja. Sudah waktunya mandi."

Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata dwiwarna itu berjalan menuju kamar sang buah hati. Membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkan anaknya. Perlahan mendekati keranjang kecil tempat dimana Ryuhou terbaring pulas.

"Ryo.." memupuk pelan bokong anaknya.

"uuuu..." mulai menangis karna merasa terganggu.

"Bangun nak.." Menggendong Ryo perlahan yang mulai merengek

.

.

.

.

"ittadakimaasu..."

"Ryu-kun, kau makan juga. Aaaa..."

"Kouki, minggu depan aku ingin mengambil cuti untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ingin kita pergi piknik nanti."

"ide bagus. Ryu-kun juga sudah bisa diajak bepergian. Iya kan Ryu?"

" ~ " Ryuhou tertawa cekikikan layaknya anak kecil dan asik bermain dengan sendok makannya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya. Tidak sabar menunggu minggu esok.

"Tadaima.."

"Hari ini pulang telat."

Mengecup kening Furihata "Bukankan aku sudah mengirim pesan tadi?"

"Iya.. tapi.." memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya

"Kau pasti kesepian.."

"hm.."

"Maafkan aku, hari ini aku harus mengatur program kerja yang sedang kacau jadi mungkin untuk beberapa hari aku akan lembur. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi"

Siang itu Furihata sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ketika sedang asik dengan masakannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu memeluk kakinya. Ia mendapati Ryuhou yang sedang berusaha memanggilnya dan meminta sesuatu sambil merangkak

"Ma.. Pa.. Papapa" Ucap sang anak menyebut ayahnya karena rindu

"Doushite Ryu-kun? Kangen papa?" Menggendong si kecil Ryuhou. Lalu mematikan kompor gasnya dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Benar juga, kamu jadi jarang bertemu papa karena lembur terus. Kita telepon papa ya.." Kata Furihata menghibur sang anak sambil memijit tombol dialing handphonenya

Akashi: Halo?  
Furihata: Akashi.. ano.. apa aku mengganggumu?  
Akashi: Tentu tidak, ada apa?  
Furihata: Bisakah kita bicara melalui video call?  
Akashi: Tentu sa-

"Tuan, meeting harus segera dimulai sekarang." terdengar suara seorang karyawan memanggil Akashi dan memintanya kembali ke ruang meeting

Akashi: Kouki...  
Furihata: T-Tidak apa-apa Akashi  
Akashi: Aku mencintaimu *piip—piip—piip*

"papaaa.." Berusaha meraih handphone yang digenggam oleh Furihata

"Ryu-kun, papa sedang sibuk. Kita telepon nanti lagi saja ya."

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa.."

Akashi terdiam bertanya-tanya kemana sang istri yang biasa menunggunya dan menyambut kedatangannya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Melewati ruang tamu dan disana ia melihat Furihata sedang tertidur di sofa tanpa mengenakan selimut. Mungkin ia ketiduran karena malam itu sudah sangat larut. Ia duduk di sebelah furihata, membelai dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kouki.. "

"nng.." perlahan membuka matanya, terkejut melihat sang suami sudah pulang.

"A-Akashi, ah.. aku ketiduran. Aku akan segera menyiapkan air—" Akashi menarik tangan Furihata sebelum sempat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kouki, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Furihata duduk disamping Akashi "Ada apa Akashi?"

"Ini soal rencana liburan kita. Mungkin kita akan mengundurnya. Aku... Perusahaanku dilanda masalah besar. Bendahara terpercayaku mengkorupsi uang dengan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit dan menimbulkan kerugian yang sangat besar. Kita sedang dalam krisis besar. Jadi, maafkan aku" menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang istri dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Akashi.." Furihata membelai pipi Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "tidak apa, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dalam 1 malam. Lagipula, mungkin aku akan jalan berdua saja dengan Ryu-kun. Kasihan dia selalu bersedih, menangis memanggilmu. Jadi aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk pendamping hidupnya itu

"okaeri Aka..." Belum selesai Furihata memberikan sambutan selamat datang. Akashi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah melewatinya tanpa memberikan kecupan 'aku pulang' seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan air?" Melepas dasinya.

"A-Akan segera kusiapkan... Ah, aku baru saja membuat kopi. Kopi itu ada dihadapanmu, minumlah."

Akashi duduk di sofa, melepas kepenatan dengan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas mengisyaratkan kepalanya yang sedang pusing itu. Kembali membuka laptopnya yang masih dalam keadaan 'sleep' setelah digunakan untuk rapat tadi. Sesekali menyeruput kopi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Furihata

"Akashi, air nya sudah siap."

"hm.."

Ada apa ini. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Akashi yang kukenal. Akashi yang selalu tenang dan penyayang. Biasanya ia selalu dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat. Sebesar apapun masalah itu. Dan lagi ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi untuk jaga-jaga saja. Sulit dipercaya

Melihat Furihata yang terus merenung di pojokan, Akashi mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Dengan menggunakan gitar dan gunting merah yang ia gunakan sebagai pick gitar. Mengangkat kakinya ke atas salon yang sudah di set full bass itu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam bak seorang roker ia berkata "AKU JUGA MANUSIA. PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI. JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN... GUNTING-SAMA INIIII..." /NANI KORE?! /GAK ( Abaikan paragraf ini (๑╹∀╹๑) )

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Akashi kembali membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Hari ini pulang cepat hm?"

"Ya.. maaf Kouki, aku sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara saat ini. Aku sedang bekerja."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan Roti bakar untukmu" Meninggalkan suaminya dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan cemas.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Akashi masih berada di depan laptop. Sementara Furihata belum selesai membuat makanan ringan untuk dua orang karena Furihata ingin menemani suaminya. Lalu tanpa disadari, Ryuhou yang sedang tidur dikamar itu terbangun karena mendengar suara ayahnya dari tadi. Ia merangkak keluar dari keranjang tempat tidur. Perlahan kakinya mencapai lantai, merangkak kembali menuju ruang tamu. Melihat sang ayah sedang bekerja disana.

"Papaaaa..."

Suara kecilnya tidak membuat Akashi yang sangat fokus itu menengok bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ketika sudah sampai di bawah kaki sang ayah. Ryuhou menarik-menarik celana panjang ayahnya

"Ryuhou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Menggendong sang buah hati ke pangkuannya. Namun tiba-tiba Ryuhou menangis karna ia mengantuk. Segera Akashi menghiburnya dengan menggoyangkan tubuh sang anak dan memupuknya pelan.

"cup..cup..cup"

Namun tangisan Ryuhou tak kunjung berhenti. Akashi tidak tahu kalau anaknya mengantuk. Ia yang pikirannya sedang kacau balau dan mengantuk juga semakin risih. Moodnya semakin hancur dan menjadi tidak sabar. Ia menaruh Ryuhou disampingnya.

"Terserahlah..."

Ryuhou terus menangis sampai Furihata datang. Terkejut dengan sikap sang suami yang menanggapi anaknya dengan sangat cuek seperti itu. Ia semakin sedih. Tekanan hari-hari ini juga dialaminya. Ia langsung menaruh roti yang telah ia buat dan meraih si kecil Ryuhou. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Furihata membawa anaknya kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Furihata kesal, ia memeluk sang buah hati dan memupuk pelan. Menenangkan anaknya sampai mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur meninggalkan Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya.


End file.
